1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal including a transparent display and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
With the evolution of display technology, future displays such as an electronic device including a transparent display are under discussion.
A transparent display is transparent and thus a background behind the display is visible through the display. While conventional display panels were manufactured using opaque semiconductors such as Si and GaAs, development of new electronic devices is accelerated for various application fields that cannot be covered by the conventional display panels.
A device having a transparent display is transparent by being implemented in a form including a transparent oxide semiconductor layer. When a user uses a device having a transparent display, the user can see necessary information through the screen of the transparent display while viewing an object behind the device through the transparent display. Accordingly, transparent displays can enlarge availability beyond spatial and temporal restrictions of conventional displays.
As devices having a transparent display can be used for various purposes in various environments, development of a user interface for enabling the transparent display to be used more effectively is needed.